Unfortunet Circumstances
by Viet grl
Summary: In the middle of battle Sesshoumaru and Kagome are trasported to the future and another country where they meet Harry Potter and his friends. While they are trying to get home voldemort and Naraku form an allience. Tell me if u love it or hate it don't


Kagome looked around at the strange surroundings. The trees that surrounded her before were lush with life and leaves and bright. The trees here seemed dead and dark almost foreboding. She didn't know why she was here one moment she was helping Inuyasha with her miko abilities against Sesshoumaru. The next Naraku showed up and in a flash of light she was here in this forest. Speaking of Sesshoumaru where was he? Her question was answered when she heard the wind shift next to her. She quickly dodged getting only a slash on her new priestess attire.

"Sesshoumaru this was a gift from the emperor for achieving the station of high priestess." Kagome yelled. She quickly "eeped." and ran through the forest. She ran quickly through the forest dodging trees and roots on her way while trying not to get caught by Sesshoumaru's claws. She saw a castle up ahead and headed in its direction wondering what it was doing in the feudal era.

She ran past the tree line and right through a group of kids all wearing black robes and a very large man. Running a ways away from them she turned and skidded to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru sword drawn. Sesshoumaru was right behind her with Tokijin drawn. Kagome stood and waited for him to make the first move and was not disappointed. He lunged for her and swung down at her head. At the last moment she brought her sword up and blocked his.

She thanked the gods for her finding that spell that mad three days in Inuyasha's world three years in hers. In that time she finished high school and went on to train with the best martial artists, mikos, and priests around the world. She surpassed Kikyou in power and was a close second to Midoriko and now she could hold her own in a battle. It was just a month ago that she was given the station of high priestess which she was honored to receive.

Now back to the present even with all her training she was no match for the near perfect Sesshoumaru and couldn't hold out much longer.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were out in Care of Magical Creatures when a woman dressed in black baggy pants and a white baggy top raced through the class. She was followed by someone in white and red with armor on. They watched as she skidded to a stop and faced the person chasing her with a sword drawn.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked Harry, "I dunno but look at what there wearing they look Asian." Harry replied. "They are. They look familiar somehow I think I saw them in a book once. The girl is dressed in the attire of a high priestess back in the feudal era of Japan. See her sword sheath and bow. The man I think he's a man anyway is dressed in the attire of a lord." Hermione said.

"I don't want to even think of why you know that Hermione." Ron said. Seeing a fight about to begin Harry quickly intervened. "Look right now all that matters is how were going to get them to stop without getting hurt." He said. Hermione was about to reply when a cry of "Petrificus Totalus!" There heads turned to the entrance to the school where they saw Professor Dumbledore hurriedly walking down the steps.

Now that the two were stopped the three got a good look at the fighters. The girl had a black lacquered bow that had an ivory colored stem winding up the shaft. The thorns on it were tipped in red like blood. At the top was a beautifully and intricately carved red rose that had small bits of diamond that made it look like a rose fresh from the morning dew. The quiver on her back had the same pattern but no jewels. The arrows were also lacquered black with what looked like a phoenix feather. Supposedly so after each shot the arrow would return to the quiver.

The sword sheath she had was made completely of ivory and was so white it could rival freshly fallen snow. The hilt she had in her hand was wrapped in what they could see of it gold and blood red silk. On the end of the hilt was a chain it held at the top a six point star made of sapphire with a garnet tear drop in the middle. Under that was a topaz sun, under that was a fire blue spinel crescent, last at the bottom of the chain was a fire blue spinel crescent with an aquamarine six point star in it's prongs with a dark ruby in the middle of the star shaped like a tear.

Her skin was as pale as the moon and contrasted with the raven black hair that went past her butt that was in a low ponytail held by a white ribbon. Her eyes were an icy blue that changed color as her emotions changed.

The man wore a baggy top with three red hexagons on the front near his neck with white flowers in them surrounded by red on the inside and outside. The ends of his sleeve were the same. His pants were completely white and he wore black boots.

He also wore black armor that had a spiky shoulder guard on the left side and a long fluffy thing on the right shoulder. Around his armored waist tied twice was a yellow sash that was tied in a bow on the top outside corner was a pattern of sort's then dark blue. The excess of the sash ended just below his knees and ended the same way as the bow ends. At his sides were two swords one was simple black sheath with a blue ribbon making a white diamond pattern in the hilt. The other was plain black as well. The hilt was wrapped in black silk.

His skin was also pale which made his markings stand out. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon and on his cheeks were a pair of maroon strips on each cheek and both his wrists. His eyes were cold emotionless amber and reflected his emotionless face. His silver bangs framed the crescent on his forehead and his hair reached to the back of his knees.

Most of the girls swooned at the sight of him where the guys drooled over the girl. Professor Dumbledore unfroze the girl and she nearly fell over since she was leaned back after fending off and attack from the man. "I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster of the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Why are you here?" He asked.

The woman gave him a confused look and started talking in a foreign language. Professor Dumbledore smiled and spoke again in the same language the woman seemed delighted and spoke to him hurriedly. He smiled and the girl turned to the man and talked to him as well.

Kagome leaned back from a swing Sesshoumaru had dealt her when she heard someone say something in a different language and suddenly she couldn't move and from the look of it Sesshoumaru couldn't either. She found she could move when she nearly fell back. The old man dressed in what looked like a purple dress with silver stars and moons on it. His beard was white as snow as was his hair and they both reached about the middle of his stomach. He had a twinkle in his eye behind his half moon spectacles and wrinkles around his eyes that said he laughed a lot in his youth.

He said something in his language she couldn't make out "I'm sorry I can't understand you." She said. He smiled and said, "I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster of the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Why are you here?" Kagome smiled and told him all of what she knew sop far. Professor Dumbledore nodded and said, "We'll could you perhaps reason with the Lord so I may unbind him?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru can you promise me that you will not harm any of these human people. If you do then this man would unbind you. There are no demons here besides mindless low level ones." Kagome said. "We also are on a different continent in a different time. Could we call a truce until we return home?" Kagome asked.

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that he moved them up once. Kagome smiled and turned to Professor Dumbledore and nodded. Sesshoumaru moved and sheathed the tokijin and stood next to Kagome. "Would you please follow me for you to fit in here you need to know the language. I know just the spell for that." Dumbledore said.

As the two followed the old man Kagome spoke, "Sesshoumaru-tono whatever he is going to do to us in a second don't kill him. His using some kind of magic so that we may be able to understand his language and speak it as well." All she got in response from him was a slight nod. Kagome smiled and walked next to him up to the castle doors.

Dumbledore led them to a statue of a gargoyle and said something Kagome jumped and clung to Sesshoumaru's haori when it came to life and jumped out of the way. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. Kagome smiled sheepishly and let go. Dumbledore motioned for them to follow and Kagome took the lead up the winding stair case.

Just when she was about to get dizzy a door stood in front of her. Following Dumbledore inside she saw a circular room filled with wondrous things. On the walls were paintings of various people and what surprised her most was that the people in the portraits were moving and talking. She walked to a round table that held some of the gadgets in the room and leaned in to look at them.

She looked like a child in a candy shop with a look of excitement on her face. She heard a chuckle and saw Dumbledore behind a desk surrounded by shelves of books. Kagome smiled and walked to the books curiously looking at the titles but sighed frustratingly when she couldn't read any of the words.

Once again Dumbledore chuckled. "Come here child and I shall help you understand my language and read it." Dumbledore said. Kagome smiled and walked up to him. He raised a stick and said something in a different language and Kagome saw a bright blue light heard for her. When the light cleared she understood what the portraits were saying she walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the spines of the various books delighted now that she could understand what it said.

Kagome smiled and looked to Sesshoumaru "Come on Sesshoumaru let him perform this on you I promise it will go away when I ask him to." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and Dumbledore said the spell once again. "Now until you find a way to get back to your home and time period I suggest you stay here. Unfortunately we only have once room left. Even more unfortunate is it only has one large bed but I think you can work it out. I shall lead you to the room after dinner. I shall request the cooks make something form you native land. So if you just follow me we will be going to the great hall now." Dumbledore said.

The trio walked into the great hall to see that the gryffindor students were all bunched at the end of the table. Curious the trio saw why. At the end of the table sat the new comers eating sushi quietly with chopsticks. The girl looked like she ate something really spicy and took a gulp of her tea. She glared at the silver haired man in front of her and continued eating.

Harry saw that no seats were left besides the one next to the new comers and sat next to the girl and immediately was served. Hermione followed and sat next to Harry which left Ron next to the silver haired man. Hermione spoke to the girl first. "Excuse me but can you understand me?" she asked. The girl looked up from her food and looked at Hermione. "Yes I can." She said. "Oh could you perhaps tell us who you are?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. I'm Kagome Higurashi I am the protector of the Shikon no' Tama and High Priestess of Japan. He is Sesshoumaru demon Lord of the Western Lands of Japan. You must refer to him as Lord Sesshoumaru and be very respectful to him. He hasn't killed you all yet because he needs a way home don't provoke him." Kagome finished.

She was just about to take another bit of his food when the Ron spoke, "What could this girly guy do. I bet he's gay just look at the way his face looks and his long hair." The next second he was being held in the air by his neck with a glowing green hand in front of his face. "Sesshoumaru-tono please let him go he knows not of what he says." Kagome said.

"He knows very well what he just said which a very bad mistake on his part was. No one insults this Sesshoumaru and gets away with it." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome put her right index and middle fingers together and a light blue whip came from her fingers. She wrapped it around the hand that was glowing green and pulled it towards her. "Sesshoumaru-tono I beg of you please do not harm the boy. I will make sure he receives do punishment. Please don't harm him. Otherwise we'll never get back home." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply he just dropped Ron on the ground and sat down to eat. Kagome smiled and glared at the boy. "You will follow me." Kagome said in a very intimidating voice that demanded obedience. Harry and Hermione stood up when Ron was about to protest. "Let's just follow her Ron you don't need to cause any more trouble." Hermione said. Ron nodded and Kagome walked swiftly out of the room. It was clear she was pisssed by the cold look on her face and her strides.

The trio followed behind and Kagome led them outside to a place near the lake. "Do you have any idea who you just angered? Lord Sesshoumaru the most feared demon lord to date. All other's tremble in fear if you get on his bad side. You're just lucky you aren't six feet under now. Even the most evil demon in Japan is afraid to get on his bad side. And guess what you just did. I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want your head severed from you neck. You endangered our chance to get home because of what you said. Lord Sesshoumaru and I may not be on good terms but we know when to co-operate when the time calls for it. Anger him again and I won't stop him again." Kagome stormed inside leaving the trio.

"Ron I'd watch my mouth if I were you. You just got the two most powerful people in Japan to date pissed off." Hermione said. "Um Hermione just how powerful are they?" Ron asked. "Well I can't remember exactly what it said but I believe that they are so powerful they could defeat Voldemort and the feared half demon of Japan at the same time if need be." Hermione said.

Ron paled and said, "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded. "Well that aside I want to get back I'm starving." Harry said. The other two nodded and they set of for the great hall. "Hey something just hit me. If there both powerful enough to defeat Voldemort why don't we ask them?" Ron asked. "Because Ron that would be wrong. They don't belong in this time nor do they belong in the wizarding world. Voldemort doesn't affect them. It would be rude to ask them to take care of our problems when they have problems of there own you idiot." Hermione said.

Harry smiled "Besides how would we explain it to everybody else why there crazy hero didn't save the world." Harry said. The trio put there arms around each other and went to eat.

Kagome walked into the room fuming and sat down in a bad mood. "Argh arrogant prick. He needs to know when to keep his mouth shut. Does he want to get killed? I don't want to stay here I have a son to protect." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked up when she said son. "You look to young to have a child already and you smell pure and untouched. How is it you have a son?" He asked in there native tongue. "Do you remember a fox kit in our little group?" Kagome asked. At Sesshoumaru's nod she continued.

"Well I sort of adopted him as my own. His parents were killed by the thunder brothers so I took him in after he tried to steal my jewel shards to avenge his parent's death." Kagome said. "You adopted a demon fox kit? No human has ever done that why would you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I could ask you the same question Sesshoumaru-tono why did you take in Rin as your ward? No demon would take in a human child as there ward?" Kagome asked.

When he didn't reply she continued. "Sometimes people or demons don't know why they do things. But for me it brings me happiness to take care of Shippo like he is my own. I think it's because of a maternal instinct we all have." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied with that answer and continued to eat. When the three came in again Kagome set up a barrier around them. Sesshoumaru looked at her and she smiled. "I really want to get home." She smiled when she finished.

The two ate in silence until Kagome saw Dumbledore behind Sesshoumaru. She let down her shield. "Are you two ready to go?" Dumbledore asked. Kagome nodded and got up with Sesshoumaru. "I asked some of the house elves to make your room show more of an Asian influence. I hope it is up to a lord's standard." Dumbledore said. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed Dumbledore up the grand staircase and onto moving staircases. Kagome marveled at the moving staircases while following. They finally came to a stop in front of a portrait that held a wonderful beach sunset and a woman in a long flowing white dress with golden hair and blue eyes stood before them. "Password?" She asked in a childlike voice.

"Now the password is Pocky. It's one of my favorite sweets from your country whenever you want to get in just say the password. Don't give it out unless you want someone coming in." Dumbledore said. The portrait swung open to reveal a traditional Japanese home. The floor was made of tatami mats and had a black marble fireplace to the right which had a low black lacquered table with a Japanese accent.

The cushions were a deep red with gold accents. The walls looked like it was made from shoji screens. To the left was a dining table. "After today I highly doubt you would want to spend your meals with us. Although you are welcome to at anytime. Some of the house elves are experts on foreign food. So all you need to do is ask and they will send it up right in front of you." Dumbledore explained

Kagome nodded and looked at the wooden staircase. "The upstairs has the bedroom. I'm sorry but there is still only one bed." Dumbledore said. Kagome nodded, "That's alright we'll work out something. Thank you professor and good night." Kagome said.

Dumbledore nodded and left. "Alright Lord Sesshoumaru you take the bedroom I've got my bedding down here." Kagome said. "Pray tell what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome pointed to the cushions, "I'll just connect those and lay near the fire." Kagome said. "No that is inadequate. You and I will share a bed but we will stay on opposite ends. I need you well rested to help me search for a way home and back to our time." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded and walked up to the room. She gasped it was beautiful. The bed was a cherry wood four poster with light silver hangings. The bedding was a soft blue and looked silky and comfortable. The curtains on the window were a translucent white. The walls were a rich red with black molding. A fireplace stood a few feet from the end of the bed and had white marble surrounding it. The floor was covered in soft carpet that you would love to stretch your toes in.

Kagome walked over to the bed and lay under the covers. In a moment Sesshoumaru heard her soft breathing and walked to the other side of the bed took off his boots and lay down as well. Today was a very tiring day even for him.

Sesshoumaru woke up at dawn like he always did and felt something in his arms and snuggling into his chest. He looked down and his nose met with a head of raven hair. Inhaling he smelt lilacs and roses mixed with a summer shower. He knew this to be the scent of the human miko and relaxed a bit more. His arms unconsciously tightened around her and he buried his nose in her hair inhaled again and once again fell pray to the land of dreams.

Kagome woke up smelling the forest after a summers shower. It was masculine yet not overpowering. Kagome buried her nose further and then she felt arms around her tighten. Opening her eyes she found that she saw white. 'Funny I thought the bedding was blue. Kagome tried to look up but was stopped by something. Moving back a little she saw that the arms around her were Sesshoumaru's.

She looked up and saw his peaceful face. Kagome smiled a bit. 'As handsome as he was when he's awake he's drop dead gorgeous like this. Wait where did that come from I do not like Sesshoumaru.' She thought. She quietly took his arms from around her and quietly walked out of the room softly closing the shoji screen. She crept downstairs and sat at the table.

"Hmm I wonder could you guys send up some oden?" Kagome asked. Just when she finished her sentence a bowl appeared before her with chopsticks. "Oh thank you this is the life." Kagome said digging in. Sesshoumaru came down halfway through her bowl. "Sesshoumaru if your hungry just say what you want in it appears right in front of you." Kagome said. She then took another bite and sat there in silence once Sesshoumaru's food came.

"Sesshoumaru-tono I have a question. Umm although I'm trained a little bit in the art of swordsmanship I'm not very good I'm still a beginner. Do you think you could perhaps train me while we're here?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru thought about it and nodded. "Alright everyday after breakfast we shall go down to the grounds. I need a good sparing partner anyway." Sesshoumaru said his voice still cold and uncaring.

Kagome smiled and finished off her food. "I'll be right back I need my katana." Kagome said. By the time she got back Sesshoumaru was finished and the dishes were gone. Kagome also had tokijin at arms length. "Um could you take this now it's kinda burning me a bit." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru just grabbed the sword and left out the door. Kagome followed him and walked by his side.

Out on the ground they faced each other. Sesshoumaru made the first move he disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome. Feeling the wind Kagome turned around but was caught by the butt of the hilt. "Do not wait for your opponent to attack and then defend. Look at there body movement and there eyes. Anticipate the attack formulate a defense plan and attacks to follow. Think on your feet." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome jumped away and stood with her sword out in front of her. She watched his body movements and her eyes. He moved to the right Kagome brought her sword to her left and reflected his blow. She then pushed herself away and thrust at him.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were leading the gryffindors out to herbology when they stopped dead. The other gryffindors wondered what was up and spread out. In front of them were the two foreigners. The swordfight to them look like a well choreographed dance. As Sesshoumaru lunged at her Kagome blocked and bent back a bit. She dropped to the ground in a crouch and rolled between his legs. Coming up behind him she was about to slash at his back but he turned around just in time to block her attack.

"Move get out of my way stupid Gryffindors." A cocky blond said. "Malfoy watch where you're going." Harry said. "What are you going to do potter scream for our mother?" Malfoy said. Malfoy then turned around and walked out onto the grass. "Oi idiots get the fuck out of my way! I need to get to class now move your fucking ugly fake asses out of my way!" Malfoy yelled. The two fighting on the grounds stopped and turned to him.

They then looked at each other and the priestess nodded. The next thing Malfoy knew he had two swords at his neck. One in front the other behind. He had the demon on his left his sword to his front. The girls on his right her sword behind his neck. "Oh you pissed off the wrong people boy." Kagome said. "This time I won't stop Sesshoumaru if he decides to hurt you. Or better yet kill you. You see you never ever interrupt a demons training like that. Especially a lords training and if you wanna call this fake." Kagome plucked a hair from his head and her sword cut it in half. "Well we'd me more then happy for you to join the ghosts that haunt this place." Kagome said.

Kagome smirked at his scared expression. "Next time back up your words." Kagome said. She put her sword away and walked away. "Lord Sesshoumaru please let him go." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru hesitated for a second but let him go. Two thin lines of blood were left on Malfoys neck. Harry, Hermione, and Ron surprised there laughter. "Malfoy looks ready to piss his pants." Ron said.

"Oh and Malfoy ever tease the boy with the scar about his deceased parents and it won't be pretty." Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she and Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs. The students cleared the path for them.

At dinner that night Hermione jumped up out of her chair. "I remember where I saw them before." She said. She grabbed Harry who in turn grabbed Ron and she dragged them out of the room. Hermione led them up to the common room before letting them go. She ran to her room and soon came back with a history book. "A history book? Hermione what are we going to do with that?" Ron asked.

"This history book is about Japanese history it also tells of myths and legends." Hermione said. She opened the book and flipped through it before she stopped at a page with a group of people and a two tailed cat. "500 years ago in the feudal era lived a half dog demon. He was on a search for the Shikon no' Tama or the jewel of four souls. The half demon Inuyasha encountered the priestess Kikyou. Brought together by there feelings of loneliness Kikyou and Inuyasha fell in love. Instead of wanting to become a full fledged demon Inuyasha agreed to use the jewel to become human. On the day that the wish was to be made Kikyou was attacked by the shape shifting demon Naraku (see page 44 for the legend or Naraku.) Mistaking this demon for Inuyasha Kikyou bound the real Inuyasha to a tree where he slept in an enchanted sleep.

50 years later a young woman emerged from the bone eaters well. She said she was taken by Mistress Centipede into a well that was on her shrine 500 years into the future. She was the reincarnation of the beloved Priestess Kikyou who was burned with the Shikon 50 years before. Her scent woke Inuyasha from his sleep. One night during dinner at the current Priestess Kaede's home mistress centipede attacked the village. Kagome ran to the tree of ages where she found Inuyasha still pinned to the tree but awake. Inuyasha mistook Kagome for Kikyou and asked why she could not defeat such a low demon.

It was then that Mistress Centipede caught up and took Kagome within her jaws. Throwing Kagome in the air and cutting into her side. Kagome saw a pink jewel come from her body. Inuyasha told Kagome to release him so that he could defeat the demon for her. Complying with his wish she released him. Taking the jewel back Kagome found herself the new target for Inuyasha. Lady Kaede thinking fast attached prayer beads around his neck so that he may be subdued by one word.

A few days later while trying to save a boy from a demon Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel of four souls that came from her body. Inuyasha and Kagome joined forces to gather the jewel shards while trying to fight of the demon Naraku. On the way they met Shippo the orphaned demon kit that Kagome adopted as her own. Miroku the flirtatious and perverted monk cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel in his right hand that would consume him. And the tragic Sango who's entire village was killed by Naraku and her younger brother now his puppet. During the hunt Kagome traveled back and forth through time trying to lead a normal life back at her home while on the hunt for the jewel shards.

After four years Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western lands a full demon joined the group after disappearing with Kagome during a fight. A year later Naraku was defeated and the group rejoiced. It is rumored that Kagome had been Sesshoumaru's mate but it is not clearly said.

On the page in front of the myth was a picture of a painting with 9 people and a two tailed cat. "In order from left to right. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kirara (Sango's fire demon cat companion), Rin (Sesshoumaru's human ward.), Jaken (Sesshoumaru's retainer), Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga (Kagomes admirer until she set him straight.), In Kagome's arms is Shippo her adopted kit." Hermione said.

"Wow I wouldn't even recognize Kagome in that outfit." Ron said referring to Kagomes short green shirt and green sailor shirt. "That would be her school uniform. She wore it until she was appointed High Priestess and a higher expectation was expected of her." Hermione said. "Wow that's cool Kagome can travel back in time." Harry said. "Yes well you are not going to tell them anything about what happens in the future." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Because the book said that Sesshoumaru joined the group after disappearing with Kagome during a fight. So what happens after that should not be said because that is there future. Telling them what would happen could change the whole thing." Harry said. "Alright I won't say a word." Ron said.

"Good now I wanna see if I can learn more from Lady Kagome. Ron you stay here until I can clean up your image a little. Harry you wanna come? I gotta use the maruders map anyway to see where there bedroom is." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Hang on a sec I'll go get the map." He left and came down a second later. "There in on the seventh floor Hermione." Harry said. At Hermione's nod they said good bye to Ron and left.

Kagome was sitting in front of the fire nursing a cup of tea when she heard a knock. "Funny how can you knock on a picture?" She wondered out loud. She walked to the opening and pushed open the portrait and found the busy haired girl and the boy with the scar standing in front of her. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter could we come in and talk to you a bit?" Hermione asked.

Kagome thought a bit before moving aside for them to enter. "Stay here while I go tell Sesshoumaru that you're here." Kagome said. Harry and Hermione nodded and stood on the little wooden area in front of the entrance. A moment later she came back. "Alright now what did you want?" Kagome asked.

"We want to apologize for our friend Ron's behavior yesterday. He doesn't think before he speaks." Hermione said. Kagome nodded and walked to the low table in front of the fire. Looking down Hermione saw that two pairs of shoes where they stood. Remembering it was Asian custom she also removed her shoes following her example Harry did as well. Following Kagome to the low table where there was a pot of tea and a small cup they sat on the cushions. "You better inform your friend it would be better for him to think before he speaks in front of Lord Sesshoumaru.

'He doesn't really tolerate insolence. Anyway the way I acted in front of you earlier was only for show. I have to a person of my station is expected to act that way. Also it is a very bad mistake to anger Lord Sesshoumaru. Now is there anything else you would like to say?" Kagome asked.

"No not really, only would you like to come to some classes with us? I want to here your point of view and maybe you could show us your kind of magic." Hermione said. "I suppose Lord Sesshoumaru would love it anyway. Alright come get me after breakfast and I'll come along." Kagome said.

"You will go where exactly and what would I love?" Sesshoumaru asked coming down and sitting at the table. Kagome poured him a cup of tea and then looked at him.

"Hermione asked me to join in her classes to see there way of magic. I thought you would love being here alone." Kagome said. "I would also like to join and see what is so wonderful about this magic." Sesshoumaru said.


End file.
